


Yellow Curtains, or, Mr. Right

by ezrastarkiller



Series: amigos [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Slice of Life, Steve Harrington's Scoops Ahoy Uniform, but that is accurate, never let me say post-coital again, this is basically billy causing steve to be late to scoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezrastarkiller/pseuds/ezrastarkiller
Summary: It’s late afternoon and he got off of work an hour ago, but Steve is only on his break, spending it in Billy’s bed, listening to music. Like he usually does these days. Billy tangles his hand in Steve’s hair, puffing on a cigarette, and thinks briefly of the moment Steve came tumbling in.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: amigos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678528
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Yellow Curtains, or, Mr. Right

_ You’re motoring _

_ What’s your price for flight? _

Steve hums the next part against Billy’s bare stomach, wrapped snugly around him. They’re both only wearing shorts – Billy in his red swim trunks and Steve with his itty bitty blue things that he’s gotta wear for work. Billy wakes up every day and thanks God, or the universe, or Steve’s  _ boss _ for the outrageously tragic uniform his boyfriend is required to sport. Secretly, Billy thinks Steve makes it look sexy somehow.

It’s late afternoon and he got off of work an hour ago, but Steve is only on his break, spending it in Billy’s bed, listening to music. Like he usually does these days. Billy tangles his hand in Steve’s hair, puffing on a cigarette, and thinks briefly of the moment Steve came tumbling in. With barely a word of greeting, Steve was on him like he was starving for it. Nearly tore his tank top in two. And then they’d made a mess while sucking each other off, with all the August sun beating down on them through the open window. Or, at least, it felt that way.

And now they’re here. Sated, warm, glowing… while one of them dreads his return to work.

The heat between them is almost oppressive, slicking their skin in every place they’re pressed together. Billy is happy. He watches the way the sun reveals the dust floating in the air and barely even frowns at it.

Steve shifts, pressing his chin to Billy’s hip. He reaches up and plucks the cigarette from Billy’s mouth, takes a long drag, and exhales slowly, pouting.

“What’s the matter? Hm?” Billy nudges Steve with his knee. Steve glances at his watch. “Already?”

Steve says nothing, just looks at him a moment longer before crawling up toward the nightstand to put the cigarette out in the ashtray. He looks down at Billy with a sad smile, kisses him once and seems to savor it, and then moves to get up.

Only, he’s got this  _ stupid _ necklace on, half of a heart that says “BE FRI” on it (Billy wears the other half: “ST ENDS”). It hangs between them like the smoke in the air, so Billy takes advantage of it by grabbing the tiny charm and tugging gently, asking for something without words. He goes about it very subtly, but soon he’s kissing Steve just like he does when he’s trying to entice him, which almost always works. He slips his tongue into his mouth.

It’s easy for anyone to distract Steve; it’s easiest for Billy Hargrove.

“Baby,” Steve whispers against his mouth. “I gotta go…”

And then he’s distracted again by Billy’s tongue and by the way he’s being pressed into the mattress against his boyfriend’s solid body.

Billy had started to get hard again while Steve was lying atop him, fidgeting, pressing his fingers into his skin and kissing his stomach so tenderly it hurt, as if his lips were on fire.

“Don’t leave me this way.” To show him what he means, Billy grinds up against Steve’s thigh. They’re positioned in such a way that Steve’s thigh is hot against Billy’s growing erection, and vice versa. One small shift of the hips, and… 

Steve groans and Billy knows he’s already won.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss summer. and billy's gay ass.  
> comments are always appreciated! thank you for reading <3


End file.
